The notes started it
by altrilast13
Summary: This is base on a true experience that happened to me. Rogue and Lucy were in separate sections in Fiore Academy but when the two sections ended up as a combined class for the whole day, this two will surely become closer. Another RoLu fanfic


**This is all true so I'm sorry if some of the characters aren't in their respective behaviors and guilds(sections). This is dedicated to the guy who is representing as Rogue, Joshua. Enjoy josh-kun.**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Hiro Mashima so I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**The Notes Started It**

**Chapter 1: We met**

_Fiore Academy was a prestigious school. The school had a weird system since students belonging to sections had a mark and each mark from one section was the same but it was different when it was compared by another section. It was said in their handbook that the reason for the marks was to know which section they will belong to for 4 years. If a student wants to change sections, he/she's previous mark will be disappeared and a new one will appear. (I shouldn't have included this, shouldn't I? Just can't help myself to type this down) _

It was a cloudy morning when Lucy arrived at Fiore Academy. She was wearing her usual daily uniform. Her daily uniform was a white short-sleeved t-shirt that was covered by a cream-colored vest and a gray miniskirt. Lucy cheerfully walked to her classroom. Her classroom was located at the second floor of Fiore Academy's building. As she entered her classroom, the Fairy Tail section, she saw everyone was just chatting and playing with each other as they waited for their teacher to come in.

"Good morning Levy-chan." Lucy spotted her blue-haired best friend wearing a different kind of uniform unlike hers; Levy was wearing a blue jacket covering her white shirt, talking with her other pink-haired best friend, Natsu Dragneel. He was wearing the boys' daily uniform which consist a white short-sleeved shirt and gray pants. He was also wearing his white fluffy scarf that his father gave him.

"Good morning Lucy-chan." Levy greeted back at her blonde friend while Natsu just greeted by giving a toothy grin to his best friend. Levy walk near to Lucy's chair since they were a few seats apart. The two best friends chatted for a long time since their teacher still hasn't came in. Suddenly, the white cat or the student counselor came in the Fairy Tail section. Everyone returned to their seats and remained quiet while the white cat was announcing some news to them.

"Okay everyone. Since most of the teachers and other students will be going away today, we'll be combining your section with the other section, Sabertooth. You will be with them for the time being." After Charles left the room, all of the students in Fairy Tail started to carry their bags and their chairs into the Sabertooth section. It wasn't only their section that was transferred to another section for the whole day. Lamia Scale students transferred to the Blue Pegasus section; Black Phantom was combined with Raven Tail even the exclusive girls-only section, Mermaid Heel was mixed with the all-boys section, Quatro Cerberus.

When the Fairy Tail students came in Sabertooth's room, they saw that all of its students were in seated in the left part of the classroom, making all Fairy Tail students seated in the right part of the room. It took a long time for all of them to settle down their chairs and thinking who will be their seatmates. Of course, Lucy didn't have to think to whom she will sit next to. She and Levy quickly put their chairs together and sat down, putting their bags in the side of their chairs. As all of the students were all settled in the Sabertooth section, their frog suit-wearing teacher came in. In the paws of the teacher, she was holding a big pile of handouts for both sections to answer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that we'll have a conjoined class today so I only have enough handouts for two to three people to share." Then Frosch started to pass the handouts to one student from each half. The questions were not that hard so both girls finish quickly. Everyone thought that it wasn't that hard either so most of them finish the handouts' questions and started to chat with their seatmate.

"Lucy, I think I need to recheck my answers just in case." Levy gave Lucy a sweet smile before she started to recheck her answers. Lucy didn't want her best friend to be disturbed nor she didn't want to copy her answers so she turn her head around and was sort of surprise to see who was sitting next to her. It was Sting Eucliffe from the Sabertooth section. She only talked to him for only a couple of times since her best friend, Natsu, didn't approve of her to talk to the guy but ever since Natsu and Sting became friends (sort of) he finally allowed Lucy to talk to him.

"Hey Sting." Lucy greeted the blonde-haired boy across her.

"Hey Lucy, have you finish the questions yet?" Sting questioned the girl. Sting was also wearing the same daily uniform like most of the boys; just a plain white shirt and gray pants without the vest. Lucy assumed that Sting hasn't even finished the questions.

"Why?" Sting showed her his paper. To Lucy's surprise, Sting hasn't even finished half of the questions and it was almost time to check the papers.

"The questions are kind of hard so I think I'll just wing the other questions since it's just a multiple questions test." Sting quickly answered all of the questions before he turned his head back to Lucy. Lucy just let the poor guy to answer the questions randomly since it was his paper and it may consider _'cheating' _if she tries helping the blonde boy.

"So let's talk for awhile. About anime perhaps?" Sting gave a teasing smile at Lucy. Lucy happily agreed to the guy and so both blondes started talking about their favorite animes until their conversation was cut off when their teacher announced it was time for checking the papers. Because of Lucy's intellectual abilities, she just got 5 mistakes in their test while Levy got 6 mistakes and of course, Sting got a lowly score for the random answers that he chose.

After Frosch left the room, most of the students started to chat with each other while others were doing some last minute project recheck. It was almost the end of their school year so some of them were still doing some last minute projects for the teachers to check later on. Just like everyone else, Lucy restarted her chat with Sting while Levy was busy reading her newly bought book about a boy meeting a girl but have never ever talked to her yet his feelings blossomed for the girl and they soon became a couple. _(A/N: actually my friend was actually drawing a picture while we waited for our teacher. I need Levy to be herself so I change it.) _

Before they even restarted their chat, Sting transferred himself to another chair. Because of the noise of students' chatting, Lucy moved herself into sitting on Sting's chair so that they can hear better. Lucy felt a little weird for sitting on the Sabertooth's side of the room. Between their chats, Sting suddenly asked something to Lucy.

"Why don't you try talking with Rogue?" Sting asked pointing to the raven-haired guy next to Lucy. "He might be quiet but he's really an interesting person to talk to. He can be quiet but when you start talking to him, he begins to be quite talkative."

"He does look interesting to talk to but I never talk to him ever since I transferred here." Lucy whispered into Sting's ears so that the quiet black-haired guy won't hear them. After Lucy whispered this sentence, their next teacher finally arrived. Lucy, Sting and the other people who weren't also in their rightful chairs quickly walk to their chairs and greeted the blue cheerful cat.

"Aye! Since it's almost the end of the school year, let's play a game instead." The playful cat gave his students a winning smile before he told them what the game was about. Happy told the students of the mixed class to take off their shoes and put them in one pile in the center of the classroom. Most of the students were willingly to take off their shoes and pile them all up in the center yet some people can't stop but wonder why they have to do it.

"Okay. Now all of you must look for both of your shoes when I say _'go'_." Happy was still waiting for some of the students to put their shoes while he helped them stacking the messy pile of shoes so that no one could easily find their shoes. Happy had to tell the students to put their chairs aside since it will be a rumble if all of them started to get their shoes quickly while Lucy was waiting for the signal, she kept on thinking the possibility talking to Rogue. _What if it is okay to talk to him for the first time? What I'm I thinking? He won't talk to me, I'm just a new girl and he has been in this school for a long time._ Lucy kept on debating if it was okay to talk to him as she secretly kept on looking at Rogue Cheney as he was sitting quietly next to his noisy friend, Sting.

"Ready… get set… GO!" As Happy had set off the signal, all of the students started to rumble it out as they fight each other just to get their two pair of shoes. Some felt hurt to get their shoes while some where knocked down by some of the other students. Just as expected from Lucy, she was a bit too weak to get her shoes as she just waited for people to lessen before she finally took her shoes away from the remaining pile of shoes. After everyone finally got their shoes, Happy explained why they did it and what the purpose of it was. After the lecture, it was finally recess. Everyone was glad that they finally got out of class. Their recess was only 20 minutes but they didn't mind, at least they have some time to have some R & R for a couple of minutes. It was both sections' lucky day since they were the first people to arrive inside the canteen area but even though they were the first, they still had a race to be the first ones to get a meal.

"Lucy-chan? Are you okay?" Levy noticed that Lucy was a bit speechless after buying their food. Lucy finally snapped out and said that everything was fine. The truth is Lucy was still thinking about some stuff that even her best friend shouldn't know about. After buying their snacks, Levy and Lucy walked towards their friends' table.

"Hey, you guys!" Both girls greeted their friends as they sat on the bench. The table consisted of Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Cana, Juvia, Bisca and even Sabertooth's Yukino sat in the table. Every one of them were doing various things like Natsu and Lisanna were still finishing their group project, Gray was shirtless as usual as he ate his choco bar, Wendy, Juvia and Bisca were talking about various secrets and as for Yukino, she just kept on watching them as she was seated next to her best friend, Lisanna, quietly eating her sandwich. Lucy and Levy finished their foods in just 8 minutes since it was only pizza, after finishing the Italian dish, the two best friends started to chat with each other about the recent books they have read, the cute boys that they just met and other stuff. Suddenly their conversation was disturbed when Sting suddenly walked towards them and started to talk to her.

"Hey Lucy! Have you thought of what I just said?" Sting said. Levy wasn't that close with Sting since they usually start to fight with each other whenever they disagree but since Levy was such a nice person she greeted Sting with a cold hello and turned around started to join in Wendy, Juvia and Bisca's conversation since Sting seems to have taken over her and her best friend's conversation.

"Hey there Sting! Maybe I'll try it next time." Sting could sense that Lucy was kind of feeling shy with the whole idea of talking to Rogue but he pretended that he didn't notice it. The blondes' chat was just a short time since a substitute teacher was already calling them to go back inside. As all of the students finally enter the classroom, the only request before the substitute teacher left was for them to continue their projects and they may do anything they want as long as they remain quiet. Just as the teacher left the room, some of the students were already chatting, reading and doing other various activities while some did what the teacher told them to do. While Lucy was thinking of the next chapter of her story, she suddenly heard Rogue and Sting talking. And their voices were pretty loud. Lucy thought of passing a note to Sting about something as she took out a black pen and a piece of paper which she tore it from a notebook.

"Sting." Lucy tapped Sting's shoulder and gave him the note she just wrote. Sting just accepted the note without questioning Lucy for the sudden the note.

"_Sting, you were right. Rogue is quite noisy especially when he's talking with you.*no offense*."_

Sting read the note and started writing a reply to Lucy's remark. Sting tapped Lucy's shoulder as soon as he was done writing it. Lucy unfolded the piece of paper and read Sting's short reply.

"_He read the note Lucy and he said it's nice to hear that – from Rogue." _

It was kind of puzzling for Lucy to read the note. Was she still talking to Sting or perhaps she was already talking to Rogue? She thought about it and finally thought of an answer. It was just 5 minutes after recess and there is still an hour and fifty minutes before their lunchtime so Lucy wrote a stupid reply in their note. She thought it will be better to just keep on passing notes with a guy she never talked to ever since her best friends disapprove of the guy. Lucy tapped Sting's shoulder and quickly gave him the note.

The note just read a simple _"huh?" _Sting was confused. So he also wrote the same _"huh?" _question before he gave it to Lucy. After reading the note, Lucy thought that it was stupid of her to forget to write down her explanation at the first place so she quickly wrote her reply and gave it to Sting. This time she didn't forget the explanation.

"_I don't get it… What do you mean by 'it's nice to hear'?"_

With that Sting finally understands. Before he wrote an answer, he showed it to Rogue. After reading it, Rogue told Sting the answer to Lucy's question and Sting immediately write it down. Sting gave Lucy the note, this time without the tapping of the shoulder. Lucy happily accepted it and unfolded the paper.

"_He said that because before, he was the most silent guy in the whole class."_

Lucy was surprised with Rogue's answer (still Sting's handwriting though). She knew Rogue was quiet but not that quiet. Of course, Rogue never talked that much but he still had to answer some questions if ever being questioned. Lucy wrote another comment or more of another question about the topic. After Lucy gave the note to Sting, Levy looked at Lucy and said. "Lucy, what was in that note? And who was it for?" Lucy shrugged thinking of a good excuse. She didn't want her best friend to know that she was passing notes with the two boys of Sabertooth since Levy might scold or tease her by doing such thing.

"Umm… Levy isn't your birthday this Friday, March 16?" Lucy thought it was a lame excuse but it's worth a try.

"Yes. Oh wait a moment, I almost forgot something. Lucy, are you free to come to my 15th birthday party?" Levy was completely distracted with Lucy's excuse. _(A/N: I don't know what Levy's birthday is so I used my friend's birthday and it was actually her 13__th__ birthday. Just like my summary, this happen in real life and I need to put all of details on what happen on that day)._

"Of course I'll come to my best friend's birthday party." Lucy smiled at Levy, making Levy to nod at her and had immediately gone back to what she was doing earlier.

_Back to Sting and Rogue…_

"_Really? He was? Whenever I looked around during lunch, I see him talk to other people (pacifically boys)." _

Sting smiled at Rogue, giving him the paper as he was waiting for Rogue's answer. It took a while but Rogue still gave him an answer and Sting wrote it down. Sting gave it to Lucy who just distracted Levy with a lame yet effective excuse.

"_It was just this year, he said."_

It was another puzzling response for Lucy again. Lucy just wrote down a simple question before giving it to Sting.

"_What do you mean by this year? (sorry but I'm just curious)" _

Sting read the short note and gave it to Rogue. After reading it, Sting gave Lucy the note again. This time it has a different handwriting. She knew that this time it was Rogue talking to her or writing that is.

"_I just started talking to people this year."_

With that she was really sure that she writing to Rogue. It was her first contact with him but not really her first time since she used to ask questions or sometimes she even sits next to him. Lucy's heart was somehow beating fast at the thought that she was actually writing to Rogue. It was an indirect talk with a guy she never gets a chance to talk to. As Lucy was writing a reply, she could feel that her heart was beating fast again and that her palm was already sweating for an unknown reason. Before giving the note to Sting again, Lucy took out her handkerchief and clenched her two sweaty palms on it.

"_Actually this is my first time talking to you… ^_^ (it's like chat on Facebook)."_

Of course, Sting didn't give the paper to Rogue until he reads it first. _(A/N: my friend actually did this)._After reading it, Rogue wrote down his answer and gave it to Sting. Sting became their so-called messenger since he was in the middle of Rogue and Lucy.

"_Yes, I know and it's kind of weird because I'm not close to the Fairy Tail girls." _Lucy read the note and somehow she notice that her best friend was trying to get a peek at the note. Lucy kindly talks to Levy that it was a secret and that she'll tell her later. Levy understood her friend's situation but she just can't help herself and tried to peek at it. Lucy didn't notice at it first but as soon as she finished writing, she looked up at the blue-haired girl and pinched her petite cheeks.

"Levy, please promise me that you won't read the notes." Lucy pleaded to her best friend, this time Levy promised that she won't look at it but she told Lucy that she still must tell her about it and Lucy agreed. Lucy then gave the note to Sting and yet again Sting read it before giving it to Rogue.

"_Actually I'm closer with the guys than some of the girls… so I'm used to this." _

Before giving it back to Lucy, Sting unfolded the note and read it. So much for being called a messenger. Whenever Sting gave Lucy the paper, he kept on smirking but Lucy just ignored it since he sometimes does it for fun.

"_Oh ok, that's pretty awesome for a girl." _Lucy can't help but smile at his remark about her. She tried her best to stop her heart beat from going fast as she carefully thinks to what she can write down on the paper. As soon as she thought of something, she wrote it down then gave it again to Sting.

"_Thanks… we don't talk that much in personal, don't we?" _

It was a simple question but Sting notice that Rogue was actually smiling with the note passing idea, earning a smirk on his face. As he handed the note back to Lucy, she noticed that Sting was smirking at her. Lucy got annoyed by the smirk on Sting's face so she irritably asked why he was smiling like that.

"Thanks, it's the first time that I saw Rogue talking to a girl. Actually, he smiled when he was reading your replies." Those were Sting's words before he turned around leaving the blushing Lucy. Lucy wasn't blushing because of Sting's smirk but she was blushing because of his words. _He was smiling? Maybe Sting's just pulling my leg? That teasing pervert! _Lucy thought to herself as she felt her heartbeat going rapid again.

Rogue's reply was just a simple agreement with her question earlier so Lucy wrote another out of the topic statement. After giving the note, Lucy watched Sting and saw that he was reading their conversation. Lucy just sighed at her friend as she turned around and saw some of the students standing and playing around while others remain on their seats chatting and doing their projects. Lucy thought of walking to her best friend, Natsu while waiting for Rogue's reply since he was seated a couple of seats in front of her.

"_I feel awkward… talking to you for the first time."_

Rogue read the note nonchalantly as usual and has then written down a reply to her. He gave the note back to Sting for him to send out. Sting noticed that Lucy was missing from her seat. He turned his head around the room, exploring the room, searching for the missing blonde. He's search was over when he finally saw the blonde girl standing in front of her best friend, Natsu. He walked towards Lucy and gave Lucy the note. Yukino notice the sudden note passing so she asked Sting about it. Sting whispered in Yukino's ear and told her everything not even leaving a single detail out. After listening to Sting's explanation, both Sabertooth students were now looking at Lucy with smirks on their faces. Lucy didn't notice this since she was still reading Rogue's reply.

"_Me too because I'm not close to girls that much."_

When Lucy finished writing down her reply, she looked up and finally realized that Yukino and Sting was smiling at her. She was confused. _Why the heck were they even smiling at me? _Lucy thought. As soon as Sting took the note, Yukino walk besides her. Yukino was still smiling at Lucy. Yukino Agria is one of the geniuses in Sabertooth; she had short white hair, snowy white skin and azure eyes. She's Lisanna's best friend.

"What is it Yukino-chan?" Lucy asked after getting curious about the never-ending smile on her face.

"Do you like Rogue-sama?" Yukino asked, making Lucy's face to blush. Lucy held on Yukino's wrist and dragged her somewhere no one could hear her conversation. Lucy was still taken aback as soon as she had let go of Yukino.

"So…" Yukino was about to say something but was cut off by Lucy.

"It's my first time to talk to him but somehow I feel like when I write to him my heart is always beating fast." Lucy said, clenching her chest where her heart is located. Yukino put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and gave her thumbs up. _"What does that suppose to mean!" _Lucy screamed in her thought.

_Back to Rogue-kun and Sting-kun… (A/N: they're my fave characters so I like calling them that way)_

"_Yeah I notice that but I used to talk to you (only during when I'm asking a question)."_

Lucy was secretly watching Rogue to prove if Sting was joking around when he said that he smiled in her replies. She didn't left her sight on the black-haired boy as he seems to be writing down a reply while their blonde friend was looking around to secure the privacy of the so-called chat. At first, Lucy regretted making Sting the _"messenger" _but he became quite useful she thought after she saw Sting distracting Lector from reading the note.

"_Really I don't remember."_

Lucy read the note but this time she showed the whole note for Yukino to read. She knows she can trust Yukino since Sting was the one who told her and she knows that Sting was a secretive guy and he won't just tell anyone unworthy to keep a secret to. Sting was still waiting for Lucy's answer. Since Lucy wasn't holding a pen at the moment, she went back to her seat and took out her pen. Both Yukino and Sting followed her to her seat and waited for her reply. Lucy cupped her hand covering her reply from them but her answer will still be known by the annoying Sting.

**(**_A/N: I'm going to focus on the note for awhile and some details, okay? ^w^)_

"_Um, every time when are sections combined or I was asking about Rufus?" _Lucy wrote down. Rufus Lohr was Lucy's genius, friendly, light-blonde-long-haired and mask-wearing crush from Sabertooth. Lucy was heartbroken when Rufus left Fiore Academy a year ago.

"_Why are you looking Rufus when are classes combine?"_ Rogue's reply somehow made Lucy to twitch a bit. She was somehow annoyed with the misunderstanding that Rogue made but she just shrugged it off and wrote her reply.

"_What I meant is, whenever our classes combined and you were my seatmate, I would ask you a question or when it's dismissal, I ask you if you saw Rufus." _Lucy explained.

"_Oh ok. Why?" _Rogue asked.

"_Why what?" _Lucy was confused with Rogue's reply so she asked.

"_Why do you always look for Rufus?" _Rogue's question made Lucy to think various moments that she shared with Rufus (when he was still a student of Fiore Academy, of course).

"_Well, I have a crush on him." _Lucy felt somewhat uneasy to tell a guy that she likes another guy.

"_Oh ok. Kind of obvious because a lot of people liked Rufus." _Lucy was taken aback by Rogue's first words until she finally read the whole thing. _Whew! I thought everyone knew that I like Rufus _Lucy thought. She was afraid that one of her love rival, Jenny Realight, was right to say that she was too clingy with Rufus that it was obvious that she likes him. Jenny was such a flirtatious girl as soon as Rufus left; she went on crushing on another boy and to another. Lucy was somehow irritated at her behavior since she thought Jenny really loved Rufus-sama (this was Lucy's nickname for Rufus) but just soon as Rufus left, Jenny just forgot about him and in an instant, she fell in love with another boy (like what I said before).

"_Rufus's a nice guy. By the way, why did Sting tell me that you were smiling while you were reading?" _Lucy thought that she can just asked Rogue straight out if Sting was actually telling the truth earlier.

"_Because you admitted that you like Rufus and it's the first time I have heard somebody admitting their crush." _Lucy thought it was a good answer but she wasn't really expecting that his answer was like that so she asked again.

"_The other one, he told me you smiled because we are talking to each other." _Rogue read.

"_When we're talking?" _Rogue's question made him sound curious. That was just Lucy's thought. How could she even know what was he really sound like when he's curious?

"_Yeah, he said you were smiling when we were finally talking." _Lucy passed on the paper and then looked down, she saw the 2 previous crumpled up papers in her bag. She had the feeling that's it really nice to keep notes so she kept the notes so that maybe she can read it again and again.

"_I smiled because you admitted you like Rufus." _Lucy sensed that Rogue was kind of irritated now so she didn't ask again. It might make Rogue annoyed at her and she didn't want that. It was their first conversation and she doesn't want to end it with because of annoyance of her persistent.

"_Really? *sighs* I don't get why boys are easier to talk to… I'm glad we're finally writing to each other." _It was obvious that Lucy wanted to change topic so that they can move on since they only have 15 minutes left before their lunchtime.

"_Yes and why are you glad?" _Rogue's question was easy since Lucy answered it in half a minute.

"_Because it's our first time talking to each other after 9 months." _Rogue smiled inwardly as he read the note.

"_Yes I know and it's pretty cool talking to someone that I'm not close to." _Again, Rogue's remark made Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Lucy felt a blush crept into her cheeks but it was stopped when she noticed Sting giving her a teasing smile, making Lucy twitched.

"_Sting, is getting annoying… he kept on smiling." _That was Lucy's last comment before she started talking with Levy about Levy's birthday. While Lucy was talking with Levy, she noticed some noise coming from Sting and Rogue's area. She turned around and saw Rogue and Sting were having some sort of tug of war with Lector and Orga. At first she thought that they were having some fun, when she suddenly noticed that the item they were tugging was the…

"_Oh my gosh! The note!" _Lucy was screaming in her thought. If someone else knows about their conversation, Lucy will get teased and even Rogue will get involve with the teasing. Luckily, Sting attacked Orga and Lector and he snatched away the note away from them. With that, Lucy was really grateful for his help. After the little mishap, it was finally lunchtime.

_At the canteen…_

"What happened to the note?" Lucy took the now crumpled and torn note away from Sting. She knew that they had a tug of war but she never realized that the note will be that torn up.

"Orga and Lector wanted to read it so we had to fight it out for them to stop snatching it." Sting explained, somehow he was smiling with what he did.

"Uh… okay then… I'll give you the paper after lunch, okay?" Lucy said before she sat down on the bench. Sting just nodded and walked away and sat down a table away from where Lucy was sitting.

"_Because he thinks it's personal." _It was such a puzzling reply for Lucy so she wrote down another out of the topic question.

"So Lucy, could I read that?" Lucy was seated next to Levy and Levy can't help but getting more and more suspicious about the note that she asked. Lucy can't deny this time since she promise that Levy can read it so she gave the note to Levy and then she started eating. After Levy read the whole note, she started squealing and shaking Lucy with excitement making Lucy to drop her food. **(A/N: I don't actually remember when I told her but my best friend went nuts when she found out about this X3).**

"Lucy, why didn't you tell me before?" Levy's eyes' sparkled with anticipation. She was happy that Lucy started talking to Rogue for the first time. Lucy tried to calm her overly excited friend.

"Levy, promise me you won't tell." Of course, Lucy trusted Levy with her secret conversation with Rogue but sometimes Levy can be a little talkative when it comes to love. Sometimes she blurts out a secret that she didn't even realize it.

"Of course, Lucy-chan. I promise I won't tell." Levy was promising her best friend as she put her left hand in her chest and her right hand up in the air, like a boy scout saying an oath. Lucy chuckled at her friend's reaction. Lucy, as usual, had a fun time eating and talking with her friends during lunch but their fun time had to end when their next teacher finally arrived.

_In the classroom…_

Everyone finally settled down as their teacher came in. Their teacher was a snowy white and somehow was a bit taller than their previous teachers. She had some (really) small gems plastered on the right side of her face. She somehow resembles the looks of their student councilor, Charles.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Chagot." Everyone greeted. Ms. Chagot was the teacher for their history class. She's rather a nice and friendly teacher yet quite intimidating when it comes to exams and tests. Before Lucy sat down, she quickly gave the note back to Sting. Sting read the note and was somehow disappointed. Lucy just wrote down the same question what she asked him. Before he could even turn around, he looked at Lucy gave her a you-got-to-be-kidding look but Lucy just shrugs it off. Lucy didn't thought of a good reply so she asked again. It was pretty stupid of her to do that. _(It was quite dumb for me to write that.)_

Since Ms. Chagot decided to have a quiz Rogue and Lucy stopped writing to each other for a while. At least until the test was done. Their test was not handwritten but spoken. There were about 45 students inside the room and Ms. Chagot had to choose one student randomly. This test was just a bonus test if you answer one correctly you earn 5 points in one of their previous test.

"It won't be easy so I'm going to give you ten minutes before continuing." Ms. Chagot was really nice enough to let everyone review for even a little while. It was the perfect timing for Rogue to give his reply to Lucy. Sting quickly gave the paper to Lucy.

"_Orga wanted to look at it."_

Like what I said, it was really stupid for Lucy to ask that since she already saw the incident but since she was enjoying her conversation with Rogue, she just made an excuse for them to continue. As Lucy finish her reply, she was about to give it to Sting but she noticed that Rogue was a bit busy reviewing some lectures for the test so Lucy just kept the note for awhile and waited until the test was over then she could give it. She doesn't want to bother him over a silly note so she just continued reviewing the past lectures they had. Ten minutes had passed and Ms. Chagot told the students to keep all their notes as she was about to start calling on names. The test had 3 questions and it had 5 points each so it's really important for students. Thirty minutes had passed after Ms. Chagot started asking questions so far everyone got at least 5 points and above. It was everyone's lucky day since no one got a zero…yet.

It was Rogue's turn and he nonchalantly stood up with his usual look on his face as Sting quietly said 'good luck' to him. Out of the 3 questions, Rogue got 2 questions right. _"Wow, he's really smart." _Lucy couldn't help but to be impressed since Rogue answered the 3 questions quickly and got 2 correctly earning him 10 points. Next it was Lucy's turn. Sting and Levy signaled good luck looks to her before she stood up. As Ms. Chagot was about to ask, a student from Fairy Tail said _"Awww" _somehow this student sounded like she has been waiting to be called. This caught the teacher's attention and called onto the student, making Lucy to sit down. It was Lucy's lucky day. Sting even told her that she was lucky. Lucy knew she was lucky but she, too, was also been waiting to be called. Finally, history class was over but not all of the students got a chance to answer pacifically Lucy. In their next class, they had no teacher again making all of the students to go wild again. It was a perfect chance for Lucy to give the note back to Sting. As Sting read the note, he smirked at Lucy without her knowing.

"_Why don't we talk personally?" _

Some part of Lucy was saying _"Don't write that. It's stupid" _while the other part was saying _"It's okay. He's a new friend and you need to talk to him eventually" _as she was writing this reply. It only took a brief moment for Rogue to write down his reply. As Sting accepted the note back, he took a quick look at his friend's answer and gave out a toothy grin. As he walked towards Lucy, who was now standing near the door talking to Yukino, he told her _'good luck' _as he patted Lucy's right shoulder. His strange behavior made Lucy nervous as her heartbeat was going fast as she slowly unfolded the piece of paper.

"_Maybe later."_

It took Lucy 2 minutes before realizing that she was going to talk to a boy that she never talk to for the first time.

"Good luck, Lucy." Sting was still teasing Lucy as he placed one hand on Lucy's shoulder as if he was saying good luck to soldier that will be going onto a bloody battle.

"_What the heck!" _Lucy was practically blushing at the thought of Rogue's words.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm almost done with the chapter two so please wait.

Arigato by the way. Hope you can read my other RoLu fanfic "Our Past Together." Hope you like my fanfic and hope you can leave me a review.


End file.
